


Why?

by Andy_S



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/Andy_S
Summary: Even with people surrounding him, Axel felt empty.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	Why?

Opening the door of his room, Axel saw himself surrounded by silence as the only source of light came from the outside dark sky that evaded his room in between the windows that were there presented.

Axel had just finished a concert and a fan meeting. He sang to his heart content, he laughed with his fans; he happily chatted with the staff; he gave autographs until his hand couldn´t do it anymore; he showed his best: he did his best.

Too tired to even change clothes, Axel simply closed the door behind him and shuffled towards his bed, letting his bag fall to the floor as he took his shoes off, and laying down right after.

Closing his eyes, he felt his mind drift to the previous high moment of his night, savouring the sweet sensation of proudness on his performance. 

The screams of his fans still echoed in his ears and the music still played in his mind.

It had been such a perfect night…

…so why did he felt emptiness deep inside him?

Opening his eyes, Axel picked up his phone from his pants´ pocket and looked all over his social media accounts, reading the positive comments and seeing the pictures of him together with his fans, wearing big and bright smiles.

He should be happy, so why? Why did he not? Why did he felt nothing? Why did he felt so empty?

Putting his phone aside with a heavy sigh, Axel turned around on the bed, his eyes now facing the wall in front.

Hours passed by as he tried to fall asleep without any success as his mind kept insisting on working, talking, mumbling different things, creating scenarios that he knew it would only happen within his thoughts in spite of wishing that some of them would actually come true in real life.

Axel just wanted to sleep but his mind did not let him and so, the first sun´s rays of a new morning started to creep into his room, waking him from his thoughts.

It had been a sleepless night with a working brain, once again.

Getting up, Axel did his usual morning routine and, before going out, he looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time, putting his practised smile on as he made sure that his face didn´t show his tiredness.

Once out of the dorms building, Axel walked towards the school´s main building.

People started to gather around him as they kept on praising him about his concert last night. Some asked for selfies with him, to which he complied, while others kept asking him about everything and anything, to which he cheerfully answered.

He was surrounded by people…

…so why was emptiness the only thing he felt?


End file.
